


Не сейчас

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Янто спит.





	Не сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неопределённый таймлайн в далёком постканоне, Янто уполз, штампы.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood and all related indicia are trademarks of Russell T Davies and BBC. ©

Янто спит.

Джек дышит во взъерошенный затылок цвета соли с перцем; отдельные тонкие волоски поднимаются в такт, блестя в утреннем свете. Без особой цели Джек водит пальцами по виску Янто, растрёпывая сильнее. Здесь бегущая под кожей кровь Янто едва ощутимо толкается в подушечки пальцев Джека; это — гарантия того, что сейчас Янто в безопасности.

Джек не помнит, когда пульс Янто начал успокаивать его — когда Янто едва выжил после 456, или когда чуть не погиб в День Чуда; Джек всем сердцем сожалеет о том, что произошло с Рексом, но самое большое его сожаление, эгоистичное и, к счастью, несбыточное, — что тогда его кровь не перелили Янто.

Сейчас, два с лишним десятка лет спустя, Янто — архивист и больше не оперативник; львиную долю времени в Хабе он посвящает объединению всех записей и данных Торчвуда в один большой архив. Джек иногда шутит, что архив Янто переживёт даже сам Торчвуд.

Джек всегда знает, что так и будет. Кроме того, он обещал Янто проследить за архивом.

Янто шевелится во сне и что-то бормочет.

— Ш-ш-ш, — выдыхает Джек и, не удержавшись, гладит Янто по голове; не спи тот — чёрта с два бы позволил.

Янто не просыпается, и Джек касается рукой его шеи, снова находя мерный стук под смятой морщинами тёплой кожей. Здесь пульс сильнее всего, ровный и уверенный, почти неотличимый от пульса Джека, и Джек, осторожно сдвинувшись, касается его губами, закрывает глаза и лежит так, чувствуя только запах и биение сердца Янто.

— И тебе доброе утро, — неразборчиво бурчит тот, зевая.

Джек смотрит на него и широко улыбается.

— Хорошие сны?

Он запускает руку под одеяло, и Янто привычно придвигается ближе.

— Мм-хм.

Удары сердца Янто падают камушками в Джека и отзываются кругами во всём теле, и кончиками пальцев Джек выводит круги на его груди. Янто смотрит на Джека через плечо, говоря спокойно и без слов: я здесь, я с тобой, — и его глаза снова расширяются, как в первый раз, рот приоткрывается, и он настолько невероятно жив.

Даже если Джек сможет уберечь Янто от Торчвуда, однажды он проиграет всё равно.

Но не сейчас, говорит ему сердцебиение Янто.


End file.
